Suicide
by fanfictionlover12
Summary: Kate Beckett is kidnapped and tested to see if she is worthly of Richard Castle
1. Chapter 1

**hi all, this is my first story so please let me now if there are any changes needed to be made, also please let me now if there are any spelling mistakes cause english is my worst subject at school.**

"No, you know what we are castle, we are over!" Kate's voice was low and threating, her eyes were unblinking as she stared at castle, which was standing in the middle of her loft, mirroring her expressions and body language. Their standoff lasted for what seemed as eternity before castle gave up and walk swiftly passed Beckett to exit through the door. And soon Kate was left standing alone, still staring at the space were castle had been, it did even go through her mind that she should have run after him and finally tell him her feelings, but she was too stubborn. She slowly, after calming down after a few minutes, moved to the couch to continue her work on her mother's case. The next day, Beckett started her as usual but everyone else noticed that she seemed distracted, in-between her work and daydreaming. She didn't even notice the car that followed her to work, or even that it was still there when she had finished and driven home. She barely noticed the man almost follow her to the Chinese takeout restaurant several hours later. And the window that was open when she got back, however she noticed the group of men waiting for her in her loft, as they crept up behind her. Beckett turned suddenly, kicking the first man in the stomach making the man fold in two and back off. She then threw a punch at the second man's face before she hit violently in the head by the third man. Kate stagger backwards and before she could compose herself the second and the third man were upon her, knocking her to the ground before turning her onto her stomach and holding her hands and feet still. The first man staggered over to the restrained Beckett with a grin on his face, which was the last thing Kate saw before she felt a needle in her back and her world went black.

When Kate came to, she tried to move her right hand up behind her back but her left hand her raisin with the right, confirming her theory that they had stolen her police cuffs and had cuffed her hand behind her back. As she cast her eyes down she noticed that her feet wear not tied to the chair she was sitting in. as she gazed around the small room she saw chains hooked onto the wall, she knew that she would most likely be moved to those chains as soon as her captures realised that she was awake. Kate's whole body ached as she tried to stand on her own for the first time since her capture, as soon as she placed all her weight on her legs, her knees buckled and she fell back into the chair. Her next attempt was more successful as she was able to stand on her own, as she attempted to take a step she noted that the drugs she had been given had made her legs heavy and that her walking the few steps needed to get to the door would take more time the she had expected. After 5 minutes of slow and sluggish steps she was relieved to finally make it to the door, however she knew that it was locked and she had decided on a plan where she would wait behind the door for her captures to walking and then she would strike them and run as fast as she could to the exit. The only flor in her plan she came to realise was that she would have to kick the attacks as she was unable to use her hand which were still cuffed behind her back, Kate's solution was simple, since they were all guys she would just have to aim for their soft spot. Her plan was not as good as she thought, as soon as the three men entered she kicked to first man but before she had any other chance to kick again the other men had semi-automatic machine guns aimed at her chest. As much as she wanted to leave this place, she knew she could leave in a body bag. Kate couldn't do that to her father, she knew he would not be able to cope with her death as well as her mother's. she also though about her friends and how she could not cause them that much pain, and Kate also though about Castle, and how if she died now, he would never know she felt the same way as he did. So Kate froze, surrendering to her attacks, the second man, who was clearly the leader, nodded toward Kate then whispered in the third man's ear. The third man placed his gun behind his back before walking over to Kate, he suddenly punch Kate's stomach as hard as he could. The blow made Kate fall to her knee, winded, the third man then kicked her stomach violently again. This blow made Kate collapse to the ground, her stomach and ribs overwhelming her minds with pain. The man now grapped her right arm before pulling it in such a way that he dislocated it, Beckett screamed as the pain became too much to mask. Her mind was a blur as the pain was all she could feel, finally the third man deliver a hard blow to Beckett's head, relieving her of her pain as darkness consumed her.

Beckett's mind was a blur with pain and confusion, as soon as she opened her eyes; they were overwhelmed with bright light making it painful to keep her eyes open. Very slowly Kate opened her eyes again allowing them time to adjust to the light the shone in her face. Beckett squinted around and saw the chair that she had been originally sitting in in the middle of the room and then Beckett gazed up seeing that she was now connected to the wall by the chains she had seen earlier. She made the mistake of moving her arms to see how tight the chains wear and pain shot through her right arm as she pulled on her dislocated shoulder, making her moan in pain. After her moan, Kate continued looking around the room when suddenly the door open, reviling the three men. The first and the third man were holding a large bag each, the sight of these bags gave Kate goose bumps and made her minds slightly wonder about what they contained. As her mind wondered back to the current problem, she was on her knees, chained to the wall with a dislocated shoulder, a concussion and properly several cracked if not broken ribs and at the mercy of her captures.

She was jolted from her thoughts by the second man speaking, "Nice of you to finally let me talk instead of attacking my men. Are you feeling more cooptative after you little nap? Now Kate, I bet you want to know why I have brought you here? And maybe you want to know where you are and what my name is? Well detective, you may call me Zeus, as for my brothers you may call them bear and wolf." Beckett smiled she could help but say "so you the king of gods and you brothers are only dirty animals?" As soon as she finish she regretted it, wolf looked across to Zeus who nodded before moving to in front of Beckett's face, he smiled evilly before kicking Kate in the stomach on top of her already bruised and broken rib cause Kate to yelp in pain before folding in half as much as she could muster without pulling on her shoulder. "As you can see detective, you should choose your words carefully before you speak as there can be consequent and don't thing that I kill hesitate to kill you but you should know if I have to, I will make it very slow and painful. And to answer your question on why you are here, well I am simple going to test whether you are worthy of Richard Castle, as he is such a great man." He smiled as he mentioned Castle's name, Beckett's heart twinged as castle was mentioned, she loved him but she was never going to admit it to castle let alone Zeus or his brothers. Zeus continued to speak "to show that you are worthy of Richard Castle, you will have to pass multiple test that will put you against various elements, if you fail a test it will result in your demise. Now we shall leave to sleep and prepare for you first test, I suggest you get as much sleep as you can, the first test is quite difficult." Zeus finished by smiling at Kate before turning and leaving through the door, closely followed by bear and wolf leaving Kate alone in the small room to worry about what the first test could possibly be.

Beckett did not sleep well after she was left alone, she had moved to back against the wall so her arm were able to rest in front of her. The pain and the worry she was feeling turned her dreams into nightmares were she woke up screaming or crying for 5 hours. After her failed attempts of getting some rest, her minds retreated into a state in-between dreaming and consciousness, which lasted only 1 hour as then bear entered the room with a needle and a joyful smile on his face. A shiver when down Kate's back as she saw the needle, her mind screamed at her to move away from bear and she followed by trying to move to the back of the room, she immediately regrated her actions as the slight movement had pulled on her right shoulder and her ribs. Beckett let out a small yelp before bear reached her, his smile grow as he punched he in the face making her fall backwards and slam her head on the concrete. Bear then kicked her head again rendering Kate unconscious before bear even stabbed the needle into her neck.

**please review, cause everyone who is writting fanfiction knows who hard it is to post you first story and get no reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Pain to end all suffering chapter 2

**I'm sorry it took so long to update, I've been very busy with school and watching the castle season finale, let me know what you thing, I liked it.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

Kate welcomed the pain, for it meant that she was still alive but the down side was that she could always be in more pain. Her body ached as she opened her eyes to be staring directly at Zeus; he smiled as soon as he sure the fear in her eyes. He was in control of her and he knew, he scared her and he knew that that meant that he could do anything he wanted to Kate. Kate broke eye contact and looked down at her feet which where duct taped to the wooden chair she was sitting in, she moved her eyes up to her arms that were also duct taped to the chair. A thought hit Kate as she cast her eyes across the room as she heard a low humming start from the machine that Zeus was standing next to.

His was filled with pride as he said "do you know what this is detective, I'm sure you know what it does and that it will be very painful. Now I'm going to ask you some questions and if you don't answer them correctly I will have to shock you. Do you understand?" Kate spoke, "so is that correctly or truthfully?" Kate the she would regret that comment as soon as she began to speak, Zeus remained calm which scared Kate the most, he simply turned around and grabbed something on top of the humming machine. Before he turned back to face Kate, Zeus spoke, "I'm disappointed in you Kate. And now you must learn why you need to think before you speak." He turned around so she could see what he was holding in his hands, a simply metal rod that was connected to by a cord to the buzzing machine. Kate watched the rod come towards and hover just above her arm, then all Kate could feel was pain. Her whole body ached even after Zeus had removed the rode from her arm. When Kate finally got enough energy she looked up at Zeus who was standing over her, he spoke "now my first question Kate is when is Richard Castle's birthday?" Kate lied and told he the wrong date to show that he could not control her.

After an hour of question, Kate had lied every time and was barely able to keep her screams, tears and her eyes open. Her spirit lifted a little when Zeus said that she only had to answer one more question. "Do you love Richard Castle?" After all the questions she had been asked this one was the only one that stunned Kate. Her mind was a blur, she was in so much pain and she knew that she could not hold on any longer, but she had never told anyone her true feeling for Castle and as she remembered that a single though came into her mind, she wasn't ready to tell anyone and Zeus was not going to be the first person she told. She gathered all her strength to sound as confident as she could before she replied, "no."

Zeus was taken aback by her response, he quickly regained he thoughts before he spoke, "my dear detective, you should have thought more before you answered that question. I'm so sorry that you choose that answer because I was starting to like you and I know that Mr Castle feels that same way." The calm in his voice scared Kate more than the rod that was moving before her was all that she could think before her world was taken over by pain before she fell into darkness once more.

Zeus's had intended to kill Kate with the electric shock but after she had passed out and before her had the chance to kill her, Wolf had switched the power off. Zeus turned and yelled at Wolf, "Why did you turn the power of?" Wolf took out Kate's phone that had been sitting in his pocket, "the phone has been ringing for the last hour so I looked at the messages. Castle loves her, he has called 54 times and if he loves her that much she deserves a second chance." Wolf looked up at his brother and was relieved to see Zeus nod in agreement.

**Sorry it is a short chapter, the next one should be coming soon.**

**Little bit of a question for you, what is your favourite TV shows? **

**Comment your answer I'm really interested, mine is Castle then in a close second NCIS Los Angeles**

**And please, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I know it has been a long time and this is only a short chapter but I have been swarmed with school assignments! So I'll try to write more **

**Here is the third chapter, so enjoy and please let me know what you think by reviewing down the bottom**

A moan left her lips as she attempted to open her eyes, Kate was in pain. So much pain that a scary though could not come forward in her mind, why didn't Zeus kill her? Kate attempted again to open her eyes but they were too heavy and she didn't have any energy left. Instead Kate used her other senses to see that she was alone, her hands were again tied behind her back but her legs were free though she knew that if she tried to stand, her knees would not be able to hold her weight.

As attempted once more to open her eyes, she felt the darkness calling her, the pain was overpowering all her thoughts. Finally she let the darkness consume her and she drifted into unconsciousness.

Her escape from the pain did not last long, there was a loud thud causing Kate to jump and open her eyes. She was in a large glass tub with one door which was sealed tightly shut. As her mind began to clear from the fog, she realised she was in a large shower that had one drain that was closed.

The realisation of what was going to happen hit Kate at the same time as the water started to strike her back. It was then that she tried to shield herself with her hand, but cursed when she felt them rise as one, they were still bound behind her back.

With much difficult and pain from her ribs and stomach she managed to move herself into a seated position, leaning heavily on the glass wall behind her.

The water was now up to her ankles and was rising fast; Kate looked around for a plan to escape her glass prison. A smiling Zeus greeted her, "Good Morning Kate, did you enjoy you little sleep? As you can guess welcome to your second test, the only way to escape it is the pull on the leaver next to the shower head; it will unlock the door and stop the water. And so you know, this shower will take three minutes to fill completely and you have less than that time until I'm sure you will drown." Kate could see the excitement in his eyes and her face fell.

She only had three minutes, and her hands were tied behind her back.

I dawned on Kate that there was one way she could get her hands out in front of her, she would have to put her legs through the hole had by her arms, which she knew would be extremely painful for her dislocated shoulder.

The water was now up to her belly button as Kate prepared herself for the pain as she started to move her legs through the gap made by her arms.

The pain was nothing like she had ever felt before, she closed her eyes tightly shut but still continued to move her legs through. The darkness beckoned for her but she still continued as the water continuously poured down on her.

She let out a gasp seeing her hand reach around her feet and was now finally in front of her.

Carefully leaning against the glass with her good shoulder, she rose slowly, testing her weight on her legs. Kate looked at the glass to lock eyes with an angry Zeus. She made the mistake of trusting her stiff legs with all her weight and her knee buckled making her splash into the water that was now at waist height. Her lungs screamed her head when underwater as she fell to her knees. With great difficulty, she rose carefully not to put her full weight on her legs, Kate gasped for air as her hear broke the water which was rising much faster than she had thoughts and was now up to her shoulders. She raised her arm and tried to reach the leaver but she was still about 10cms to short.

Kate knew that jumping was her only option but by jumping she knew her legs would not be able to cope with the landing and she only had one chance and she could not miss.

Kate prepare herself as the water raised to just underneath her chin, she took one last breath as the water level passed over her mouth and she used every bit of energy she had left to jump.

Her hand only just made it to the leave and she used the force of her body falling to pull the leaver down, there was a loud beep and the door rushed open, washing Kate and most of the water out onto the cold concrete floor.

Kate coughed and gasped for breaths in a puddle of water as her whole body began to shake, she looked up to see an extremely angry Zeus who delivered a strong mercy kick to Kate's head and she descended into darkness.

**That it and I hope you enjoyed it, it promise I'll update as soon as possible!**

**Please review here**


End file.
